monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Skinny McTaker
Personality Skinny has the personality of "the musical character in the background who knows how to tell a good story". On the outside, she's not very loud or showy, but on the inside, she's a preformer. She knows a lot about how other monsters work, and can manipulate and evoke emotions easily. Public speaking is easy for her, though she is not fond of it. Skinny mostly lurks in the background and waits for a time and place to insert her opinion, as to not cause any uproar in the Monster High community. She loves music and fashion, and can play the xylophone very well (four mallet). (Her personality could be compared to that of "Bonejangles", from The Corpse Bride.) Physical Discription Skinny is smaller than average, with crazy blonde hair and blue glass eyes. She is actually a marionette, that closely resembles a skeketon. She is always found in corsets and blouses, as a hint to her father's piratical past. Her outfits usually have purple, black and gold, with skeletal accesories and strings dangling from her wrists. She rarely wears pants, and dislikes flat shoes. Family Skinny is the daughter of The Skin Taker, a character from the children's show, "Candle Cove" created by Kris Straub. The SkinTaker is a skelleton marionette that wears a top hat and cape made from the skin of children. He has large glass eyes, and grinds his jaw side-to-side, to "Grind Your Skin". The Skin talker was the main villan in the show, and often went after the protagonist, a little girl named Janice, in an attempt to skin her. Skinny and her father get along like any father-daughter pair would, though they do disagree on eating habits and fashion. She is very clingy and defensive of her father, no matter what he does or how he acts towards normies. Skinny is also very protective of him, due to his fragile nature and small size. In return, her father often spoils her, but he never seems to understand her tastes in clothing materials. Due to their differences in dietary habits, thanksgiving dinner is often awkward. Friends Most of Skinny's friends are in the Creepypasta Monster's Club, due to the fact that they all come from rather unnerving and bizarre family backgrounds, like herself. Her father's controvercial background causes a bit of social tension between her and other students. Her closest friends are Slendra Mann and Operetta. On the other hand, Skinny has many "enemies", though she disagrees with that term. Most Monsters, no matter how "freaky", draw the line at the murder of children, so Skinny's dad is the leading cause of her social isolation. Jackson Jeckyll, Draculaura, and Cleo DeNile are her main "enemies", as they frown upon her heritage the most. Frankie Stein and Clawdeen Wolf are somewhat understanding, and the other canon ghouls are neutral. Romance Skinny isn't much of a romantic monster, and hasn't dated very many mansters in her unlife. She does crush from time to time, but nothing really serious has sprouted yet. She likes older, more mature boys. Trivia *Skinny is against the skinning of animals for clothing. *She is deathly afraid of termites. *She has a fangirl crush on Jack Skellington. *Skinny's favorite genre of music is Ska. *Her favorite Scary Human Movie is The Rocky Horror Picture Show. *Her blonde hair is a wink at Janice, Candle Cove's protagonist. Category:Original Characters Category:Skeleton Category:Females